Truth Seeker
by RjWaltz
Summary: Mike Newton was a normal guy before a monstrous vampire took his wife away from him. Seeking revenge, Mike was imbued with the power of the Fang Breaker, an ancient vampire-killing ritual which gave him immeasurable power. He must now team up with Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob Black to survive the violet-eyed Hunters and finish off the powerful vampire once and for all. Sequel fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Hey, welcome back! This is a direct sequel to a fanfiction I wrote a little while ago called Fang Breaker. I'm afraid that this may not make much sense if you haven't at least skimmed the first one. That being said, please enjoy my first sequel fanfic, Truth Seeker.)

Chapter 1.

Langdon stared at Mike, licking the remains of Connor's blood off of his lips. Mike clenched his fists, but found that he couldn't move. His entire body shook with fear. As Langdon advanced, Bella jumped between the two of them. He stopped, staring at her curiously. Bella threw a heavy punch at Langdon, who batted it away effortlessly. He grabbed her around the throat and lifted her up off of the ground. Bella fruitlessly thrashed against Langdon's grip. Smirking, he casually launched her high into the air, through the warehouse's roof. Mike threw a punch of his own, which Langdon did nothing to counter. It thumped harmlessly against his chest. Langdon burst out laughing.

"You truly are pathetic, Mikey," he said with a grin. Mike fell to his knees. Langdon wheeled back and punched at him. His fist stopped mere inches from Mike's face. The shockwave of the punch blew past him, crumpling the metal wall behind him. "Nah," he chuckled, "I'll let you live. Besides, from where I sit, you have much bigger problems." Mike doubled over, spitting blood onto the floor. Langdon vanished faster than Mike's senses could follow. Before Mike could gather himself up off of the floor, the wall behind him melted away. A single person with glowing violet eyes lowered their hand. Dozens of violet-eyed people poured into the warehouse and surrounded Mike. He wiped his blood off of his chin with the back of his wrist.

Christian signed the nurse's paperwork and said his farewells to the hospital staff. He headed to the elevator. Getting on alone, he calmly pressed the button to the lobby. The doors closed, and the elevator slowly descended downwards. After four floors, it screeched to a halt, pitching Christian around. He steadied himself using his cane. "You haven't changed at all," he said. The elevator's brakes failed, and it plummeted down to the ground floor. It crashed down onto the bottom floor, exploding in the lobby. Many of the patrons ran off, screaming. A man with violet eyes glowing through his dark shades pried open the elevator shutters on the second floor. He reached down and grabbed the dangling Christian. He held him by the collar over the vacant elevator shaft. Fire licked at Christian's feet.

"So what are you going to do, roast me?!" Christian asked frantically, kicking the flames away from his feet. The man smirked before pulling Christian inside and pitching him across the hospital floor. Christian rolled several times before sliding to a stop. The hospital staff ran away from them, ushering as many patients as they could. He stood up on shaky legs. "Stop," he pleaded with his assailant, "You'll get innocent people killed." The man responded by charging at Christian.

Renesmee half-carried, half-dragged Jacob while she ran through the forest. He whimpered, his teeth slowly regrowing. Blood poured from out of his mouth. She continuously looked over her shoulder as she ran, unsure of whether or not Langdon was still pursuing them. She stopped short when she arrived at a clearing in the trees. Three humans with violet eyes stood in the clearing. Renesmee ducked behind some brush, narrowly avoiding being seen. The three of them spread out; they seemed to be looking for something. Renesmee felt uneasy. Jacob grabbed her by the hand and led her off in another direction. The three of their heads all snapped up when Jacob crunched a tree branch under his foot. They held up firearms and fired at the two of them. Purple lights whizzed through the air. As Jacob readied himself to attack, Renesmee grabbed his wrist, and the two of them took off running in the opposite direction. The men gave chase, and Jacob transformed into his wolf form. Renesmee climbed onto his back, and they left the three men far behind. Jacob ran as fast as his four legs could carry him. She looked ahead and quickly grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and reared him in. Jacob skidded to a stop, mere inches from flying off of the side of the cliff. Panting, Jacob looked over his shoulder to see five violet-eyed men closing in on them. The men raised their firearms. Jacob bucked Renesmee off of his back and charged at them, his fangs and claws bared.

Mike struggled to his feet. A bulky man with violet eyes marched up to him and grabbed him around the throat. Angry, Mike punched him hard in the stomach. The bulky man stumbled back a few feet, the wind knocked out of him. As he wheezed, another man held up a receiver and pressed the button on it.

"We found him. The Fang Breaker," he said into it. Mike held up his fists. The bulky man charged him. Mike struck him several times in the gut. The bulky man's feet sank into the concrete, but he held firm. He wrapped his arms around Mike's torso and forced him to the ground with his weight. Mike struggled against his grip. The bulky man held firm, even as the skin on his arms ripped off from the friction of Mike's flailing efforts. Mike sank his fingertips into the bulky man's thigh, causing him to shriek in pain. Mike gained his footing and bent his legs, readying to jump. Several more violet-eyed men arrived, guns pointed at Mike. He jumped high into the air, flying out of the hole that Bella had created moments before. While airborne, Mike ripped out of the bulky man's grasp and, after planting his feet firmly on his chest, he spring-boarded off of him, flying across the sky. Several purple projectiles whizzed past him. One grazed his arm. Mike plummeted towards the ground, landing on his feet. He rolled upon landing, and took off running. A searing pain shot through his entire arm, forcing him to cry out in pain. Mike felt like his legs were made of gelatin as he ran. He spotted a boarded-up building and headed towards it. He climbed up through a halfway broken window, careful not to cut himself. The violet-eyed men barked orders at one another, frantically searching for him. Mike breathed a sigh of relief.

Christian threw a bloodied, defeated punch at his assailant, who blocked it easily with his wrist. He adjusted his shades while Christian fell to his knees, and stepped back to keep the blood that Christian spat up from touching his pristine white boots. "I'm disappointed in you, Christian," he said, wiping the blood off of his knuckles with a white rag.

"Go to hell, Adam," Christian spat.

"I have orders to kill you," Adam said sternly, "Where is she?"

Christian chuckled, "She's with Connor by now. You'll never get her."

"You haven't heard," Adam remarked, "Why else would I bother coming to this backwoods country? Connor's dead, Christian. Your team failed." He wheeled back, but paused as his radio buzzed to life.

"We found him. The Fang Breaker." Adam smirked. He turned and left. Christian stared at him in a pool of his own blood.

"Another time," he casually said over his shoulder as he departed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Mike's eyes snapped over to look at the source of rustling in the boxes. He hurried over and helped Bella climb up out of the box crater she had made when her body had collided with the floor. She dusted herself off. "What's going on, Mike? Where's Langdon?"

He looked away towards the door, "He got away. Listen, we've got bigger problems on our hands. There's a group of guys here, and they seem pretty tough. We need to move. Can you run?" She nodded. Mike led her to the side of the warehouse furthest away from the street. "Keep running. Don't stop for any reason. I'll come find you, okay? I promise."

"But, what about you?" she asked, concerned.

He gripped the side of the wall and tore it open enough to allow her to squeeze through, "Don't worry about me. I can handle myself." Bella darted through the opening and off down the road as fast as she could. Mike crumpled the metal back together with his hands.

"How sweet," a voice said from behind him, "Thing is, all you're doing is causing me more work." Mike turned around to see a tall man in white wearing shades surrounded by the violet-eyed men. He took a few steps forward, and Mike shrank back reflexively. He smirked, "Appropriate reaction. Come with me, or die. Your choice."

"How do I know you won't hurt any of my friends?" he spat.

"You're in no position to bargain, Fang Breaker," the man pointed out, agitated, "And trust me when I tell you this; I will hurt your friends." He snapped his fingers, "Kill him."

Jacob's teeth dug into the arm of one of the men. The other two backed up as Jacob thrashed him around like a dog toy. They raised their weapons and fired at him. A few of the purple rounds tore through his hindquarters. Jacob slowed down, his movements becoming more sluggish. Renesmee looked around for something, anything, that she could use to help him. She spotted one of their guns in the mud. Quickly she dove for it and brandished it at the violet-eyed men. The one who had been mauled by Jacob stood up as the other two turned to look at her.

"Drop your weapons," she commanded, taking a step closer to Jacob, "Do it now." The men complied, tossing their firearms to the ground beside them. As Renesmee approached, the three of them backed up. Once they were passed the trees, they disappeared into the foliage. When she was certain that the attackers were long gone, Renesmee hurried over to Jacob's side to check on him. He was a half-transformed, unusually hairy version of himself. His legs twitched a little, and looked as though he was having trouble moving them. Jacob stared at her, his jaw clenched shut, his eyes drifting in and out of focus. She slowly stood him up and tossed him over her shoulder. Renesmee headed off, darting through the forest. Several shouting voices called out to her, but she didn't dare look back at them. She weaved through the forests, making sure to keep her pathway as random as possible. After a few hours, she found herself completely alone in the woods. Satisfied, she headed towards her true destination.

Mike punched his fists together. Another burly man approached, fists up in a fighting stance. He charged Mike, who dodged his outstretched arms. Mike punched him in the side of the head. Pain radiated through his whole arm, causing him to call out and back away in shock. Seizing his opportunity, the burly man lunged, wrapping his arms around Mike's waist. Mike smashed his hand down on the back of the burly man's neck, only managing to hurt himself once more. The burly man picked Mike up off of the ground, jumped up, and wrapped his legs around Mike's. The two of them crashed into the floor. Mike struggled against the burly man's grip.

The man with shades calmly walked up and touched Mike's left temple, while Mike continued to struggle. Once he touched him, the burly man released him. "Stand up," Shades man ordered. Mike jumped up and threw a punch at him. He grabbed Mike's fist and tossed him over his shoulder. Mike crashed onto the floor, the wind knocked out of him. The rest of the violet-eyed men drew their firearms and pointed them at Mike. The radio on the man's belt chimed out, and they all froze in place.

"What," he said into it.

"We found him," another voice announced, "Langdon is cornered. Please send backup." The radio message cut out. Sighing, he holstered the radio.

"Finish up here and follow me," he said. The man wearing shades hurried out of the warehouse at a brisk walking pace. Mike clinched his eyes shut as they squeezed down on the trigger. Seconds passed. He opened one of his eyes to peek. Bella stood above him, with several purple rounds inches from her skin. She strained, her mental shield flickering in and out of vision. Mike hopped up to his feet. The men fired a few more times. One of the rounds pierced her shield and caught her in the shoulder. Her shield disappeared completely. Mike pounced on one of them, tackling him and wrestling the gun away from him. Bella rushed the other two, who managed to fire two more rounds into her before she launched them airborne through the warehouse roof. Once Mike ripped the gun out of the man's hands, he clocked him hard with it, knocking him unconscious.

"Why are you still here?" he asked hotly, "I had this handled."

She arched an eyebrow, "Oh. Right. So I was supposed to stand by and do nothing while they gunned you down?"

He inspected her wounds, "That doesn't look so good. Are you alright?"

She nodded, "No, it's fine. I'm tougher than I-" Bella fell forward, collapsing to the floor.

"Bella!" he called out, rushing over to help her. Mike managed to roll her over. Luckily, she had only lost consciousness. Mike grabbed her and hoisted her up. She weighed more than he remembered, but, despite that, he managed to get her up off of the ground. He headed for the warehouse exit. Panicked, Mike wasn't sure where to head next. His running had slowed significantly, which he chalked up to having to carry Bella. He weaved through the streets, taking care to avoid running into any of the violet-eyed assailants roaming around searching for them. After a while, he managed to get to the outskirts of the city. Mike headed into the woods, disappearing into the foliage.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Mike sighed a breath of relief once the beaten up safe house loomed into view. He adjusted Bella in his arms to get a better grip on her and continued walking. Sweat dripped down his brow as he made his way to the house. Mike hurried into the house, barely entering before collapsing to his knees. He gently set Bella down on the floor in front of him. As he gasped for air, Mike listened intently to the sounds of the place. The floorboards creaked overhead. He hopped up quickly and bolted upstairs. Renesmee looked over her shoulder at him. She pressed a finger to her lips, placing a blanket over Jacob's sleeping form atop the bed. Mike nodded and tiptoed back downstairs. He picked up Bella and placed her onto the couch, and Renesmee hurried down to meet him. He wiped the sweat from his forehead as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank goodness," she said, her voice muffled by his coat, "I thought you guys were toast."

Mike smiled, "It'll take more than that to get rid of me. What happened to you two?"

Renesmee released her grip on Mike, wiping her eyes, "We got away from Langdon, but then some guys showed up. They attacked us without any warning. Jacob and I barely escaped with our lives."

Mike nodded, "Sounds like we have a problem. Now we're on the run from not only Langdon, but these purple eyed freaks, too."

"You're one to talk," Renesmee remarked, indicating his eyes. Mike hurried over to the bathroom and inspected his reflection. His eyes shined with the same menacing violet glow as his attackers. He reached up and touched his lower eyelid. Renesmee touched her mother's forehead affectionately. "Listen, Mike," she began, "Can I ask you a favor?"

Mike returned from the bathroom, distracted, "Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"I want to leave mom and Jacob out of this," she said, concerned, "They've had enough of this fighting. Can we take care of this ourselves?"

He averted his gaze, "Believe me, I don't even want _you_ involved in this... whatever it is. This whole mess is my fault. I let Langdon escape again. I'd handle this on my own if I could."

"But you can't, can you," Renesmee said, defeated.

Mike curled his fists, "Damn it. I have all of this power, but I can't stop one measly vampire. Those purple guys were no picnic, either." A knock rang out at the door. Mike hurried over and opened it. Christian collapsed into his arms. Shocked, Mike called out to Renesmee. The two of them dragged him into the house and placed him on the kitchen table. Christian coughed and sputtered, gripping at a deep wound on his side. Panicked, Mike frantically searched for something that could help him. Renesmee snatched the needle and thread out of Christian's pocket, using it to swiftly and expertly suturing his wounds. As the thread shimmered around Christian's wounds, his expressions of pain softened.

"Wow," Renesmee exclaimed, looking at the thread, "This stuff sure is something else."

Langdon stopped his running, hopping effortlessly onto the top of the nearest building. A dozen large violet-eyed men landed, encircling him. Their leader, the man in shades, popped his neck while stepping towards him.

"Adam," Langdon said, smirking, "You look rough. Must be bad genes."

Adam's expression remained stoic, "You know why I'm here, Langdon. It's time for you to pay for your crimes."

"Of course I know why you're here," Langdon remarked, "I also know that you didn't bring enough of your Tank Blockade allies to even so much as lay a finger on me. I only count fourteen."

Adam arched an eyebrow, "Cute. You can run all you like, but I will catch you."

Langdon burst out laughing, "Nah. I'm really looking for a fight. I mean, that Fang Breaker I've been playing with was fun, but he's still a little too green. How about you show him how it's done, Adam?" The Tank Blockades bounded up at him. Langdon weaved through their massive outstretched arms as if they were standing completely still. He hopped on one's head and jumped high up into the air. Langdon flew straight at Adam, his fist aimed at his face. Adam didn't budge. Several bodies crashed down on Langdon, pinning him to the rooftop. His fist stopped inches from Adam's face. Langdon cried out as the Tank Blockades squeezed him. Adam reached out his hand to touch Langdon.

Before Adam's fingertips could graze Langdon's fist, however, Langdon vanished. He appeared on top of the pile of Tank Blockades, dusting off his red hoodie. Langdon raised his hand above him and snapped his fingers. Hundreds of whistling sounds emanated from Langon, slicing the roof to ribbons. The Tank Blockades all exploded, spraying blood all over the place. Part of the roof collapsed, forcing Adam to hop up in the air to avoid falling into the debris of the crumbling building. Seizing his opportunity, Langdon lunged at Adam, striking him multiple times in the gut. Adam slid across the rooftop, coming to a stop near the edge.

Langdon hopped backwards and threw a cross jab at Adam's face. Adam caught it with his bare hand. The sheer force of Langdon's strike flung him off of the roof towards the ground below. Langdon burst out laughing, "Better luck next time, kiddo!" He jumped down off of the building and ran off.

Adam crashed hard into the street, the force of which knocking the wind out of him. He slowly stood up, brushing the debris off of himself while searching for his shades. They had flown off of his head while he fell, and had snapped on contact with the ground. Calmly he grabbed the radio on his belt and pressed the button on it. "Contact with Langdon achieved. Status: threat level B. Prepare countermeasures. Alpha team, regroup." Adam headed away from the area, wiping the blood off of his white suit in disgust. The building, straining under the crippling blows it had received from Langdon, collapsed under its own weight. Dirt and rubble showered the area, effectively hiding the Tank Blockade remains. Adam shielded his eyes, lamenting Langdon for managing to destroy his eye wear.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Mike paced the length of the kitchen floor while fidgeting nervously with his hands. Renesmee kicked her feet against the cupboards absentmindedly while sitting on top of the counter. Christian's labored breathing announced that he was alive. He stirred a little on the table, sleeping deeply. Mike stopped pacing. His ears twitched involuntarily.

"What's going on?" Renesmee asked.

Mike rushed off towards the door, "Someone's here." He hurriedly opened it. On the other side stood a young girl, barely in her tween years. She stared up at Mike with innocent eyes.

"I found him," she said cheerfully, "The bad man they're chasing." Dozens of purple projectiles flew out towards them. Quickly, Mike snatched the girl and slammed the door shut. The projectiles thudded against the outside wall. He set the girl down and bolted up the stairs. The door pounded heavily, creaking under the immense strain put on it by the person on the other side. Mike elbowed through the attic door, stepping out onto the roof. Purple bullets whizzed by, stopping him in his tracks. Several violet-eyed men landed on the roof, guns trained at him. Narrowing his eyes, Mike charged at them.

The men fired, and Mike ducked underneath their assault, sliding underneath the bullets. He dove at one, tackling him off of the side of the roof. He pressed his feet against his chest as they both fell and hopped back up to the roof using him as a springboard. Several bullets stuck into Mike's leg as he landed hard on top of the next guy, incapacitating him. The final violet-eyed man aimed his gun at him. Mike dodged to the side, advanced to the guy, and punched him off of the roof. The Tank Blockade stopped beating down the front door and looked up at the commotion on the roof. Two feet rocketed towards him, striking him square in the jaw. The Tank Blockade stumbled back, dazed. Summoning all his strength, Mike wheeled back and punched the Tank Blockade hard in the gut. He hit the ground with a heavy thud.

Satisfied, Mike headed back inside through the front door. He grabbed the girl by the scruff of the neck and looked her in the eye. "Listen kid," he said, "I'm a wanted criminal who's on the run. If you don't want to get hurt, I suggest you get outta here." Scared, the girl took off running the moment he let her go. Mike limped into the kitchen and sat down on the vacant dining chair, sighing. Renesmee eyed him, concerned. He waved his hand dismissively, "I got them all. We should have at least an hour of peace before more of them show up." Numbness spread through his leg. Frustrated, Mike kicked the dining room table with it. "Wake up, old man."

Christian opened his eyes. Sitting up, he rubbed the sleepiness out of them. "What happened? Where am I?"

"Safe-house," Mike replied flatly, "Something really beat the crap out of you. Christian, why is there an army of purple-eyed psychos after us?"

Christian clutched his throbbing head. Renesmee grabbed him some aspirin and a large glass of water. "Thank you dear," he said, taking them from her, "The individuals you are referring to are known as Hunters. They are the ones from Europe. I assume they are here because of Langdon. It was my hope that we could've been able to avoid Adam's involvement and end this quickly and peacefully."

"Who's Adam?" Renesmee asked.

"Adam is their leader," Christian explained, "He is the highest-ranking field Hunter in Europe. I suspect that this vast army you're talking about is his personal unit. Mike, what happened with Langdon?"

Mike sighed, "He showed up when I was helping Bella deal with..." He paused, looking over at Renesmee.

"Dear," Christian said to Renesmee, "Please go and take care of the others. I'm quite well, I promise." Hesitantly, Renesmee departed from the kitchen.

Mike continued, "While I was helping Bella deal with Edward. After I struck Edward down, Langdon appeared with Connor. I tried to stop him, but I wasn't able to save Connor."

Christian nodded, "This isn't good. Where's Alix?"

Mike shook his head, "I haven't seen her since she separated from the group to finish off Emmett. I don't know what happened to her."

Wincing, Christian crawled off of the table. He grabbed his cane and used it to steady himself. "I have bad news, I'm afraid. Since Adam is here, that means that the Organization knows about Connor's death. If he's following orders, that means he's setting up a perimeter around the whole area. Adam will then surely destroy everyone who's involved; whether they are vampire or not."

Mike rubbed the numbness out of his leg, "How much time do we have?"

Christian looked away, "It's not that simple, I'm afraid. Adam won't let us move freely to try and stop Langdon. He'd much rather stop all of this himself."

"Okay, what's the plan, then?" Mike tapped his foot impatiently.

"We can try and smuggle Bella and Renesmee out of here," Christian suggested, "They are the last remaining members of the Olympic Coven, after all. Adam wants you over either of them. As it stands, you're the biggest threat in play."

"Some threat," Mike mumbled, "I can barely fight those tank guys, much less a Hunter with actual power."

Christian smiled, "Your power's purpose is to fight vampire-kind. That's where you're the strongest. It's not as strong against mere mortals, but it still means that you're stronger than any mere human. The most important thing you should consider, however, is that the same holds true for Adam and his men. Their powers are weaker against you, too."

Mike stared down at his hands, "Yeah, but if my powers are at their strongest against vampires, why can't I even touch Langdon?"

"Langdon?" Christian arched an eyebrow, "Of course they're weaker against Langdon. I thought you would've figured it out by now, or Connor at least would've mentioned something about that." A knock came from the kitchen walkway, interrupting their conversation. Renesmee grabbed Mike by the hand, panicked.

"Come quick!" she tugged at him, "It's my mom. She's not moving!" The both of them hurried after her.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: I apologize for the delay in chapters. I had to take a small hiatus in order to publish my second novel.)

Chapter 5.

Aro landed in front of a cave's entrance. Several of his cloaked coven landed behind him in a flurry of motion. He warily approached the cavern with his underlings in tow. Once they entered the pitch black cave, Aro's men fanned out, protecting Aro from any assailants in the dark. Two sets of bright red eyes opened in the distance.

"Come now," a man said, stepping forward, "That's completely unnecessary."

"Langdon," Aro snarled, "We are trapped here because of you. Explain yourself."

"My my," Langdon lit a lighter, flooding the cave with light, "To think, what would father say about your little tone?"

"You're bluffing," Aro took a small step back. He looked between Langdon and the girl standing next to him, "He would never show up here in the Americas."

Langdon shrugged, "Perhaps. Perhaps not. You'd know better than I would, I'd wager." He blew out the flame from the lighter. Shouts of terror followed. When Langdon lit it again, all of Aro's men lay dismembered on the cave floor. Another, much taller, figure stood directly in front of Aro. Aro reached up in a frightened attempt to bat him away. The figure grabbed him around the wrist and tore his arm clean off. He let out a bloodcurtling scream as he hit his knees.

The figure grabbed Aro by the jaw and lifted him up off of his feet. "I've heard some troubling things, Aro, dear boy," he said, his dark eyes piercing through Aro's soul, "You desire to take my place whenever I'm away. Is that it? You should know, better than anyone, where your place is." Aro struggled to speak, but his jaw couldn't overpower the figure's grip. He continued, "Luckily for you, I am merciful. Thanks to your idiotic behavior, Adam is out in the open. Tell me, Aro, why are you in America?"

Aro sputtered once he was released, "My lord, I arrived here to stop an immortal child-"

Langdon cut him off with laughter, "Did you really think something like that was going to happen without permission?"

The figure stared at Aro, "Your ignorance is showing once more. It doesn't do you any favor to lie to me. You were here to destroy the Olympic Coven." The girl's lip curled, but she remained silent. He continued, "Only to be beaten to the punch by a measly human."

"But, Lord Dragul," Aro started.

"I know what he is," Dragul snapped, striking Aro hard across the face, "Nothing escapes my sight. Foolish child. Since Adam is here now, I have no use for you. Langdon, kill him."

Langdon snapped his fingers. The girl next to him lunged forwards, crushing Aro into dust. Dragul rubbed his hand against his scarred, bald head, exasperated. He adjusted his tie amid the futile screaming of Aro's final sounds. Langdon studied him carefully, as if attempting to read his thoughts. "Sire," he said, approaching him, "What is our next move?"

Dragul stared quizzically at Langdon, "Don't pretend you don't know. Send the girl. In the meantime, give Adam something to chase. Try not to have too much fun."

Langdon smirked, "Oh, you know me, sire."

Mike rushed to Bella's side, sliding across the floor on his knees and coming to a stop next to the couch. She remained motionless; her eyes firmly closed. He foolishly placed his hand against her forehead to check her temperature. Once the skin of his hand came into contact with her, however, her eyes snapped open. Bella looked at him for a few fleeting seconds before her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She started convulsing, her limbs flailing around like mad. Mike was batted to the floor as her elbow knocked into the side of his head. Wincing, he struggled to stand while Christian and Renesmee attempted to hold her down. Bella calmed for a few moments, and then pitched the two of them across the room. She hopped up off of the couch, the strength of her motion snapping the thing in half.

Mike reached out to her, but it was too late. She barreled straight through the wall without a second thought and disappeared into the forest. He opened the front door and called out after her. Renesmee grabbed Mike's arm and pulled him inside.

"She's gone," Mike said, "Christian, what the hell happened to her?"

Christian rubbed the rapidly growing bruise above his eye tenderly, "I'm not completely sure. Wait, where are you two going?"

"Off to save her," they said in unison. Mike and Renesmee headed for the door.

He grabbed her by the arm, "No. I'm going alone. It's too dangerous for you out there. Stay here and look after Jacob."

Renesmee batted his arm away, "You're not my father, Mike. You can't tell me what to do! I'm going after my mother."

"Guys," Christian began.

"No you're not," Mike ordered, "I need you here. You're staying."

"I'm not going to let you get you and my mom killed," she shot back, "I'm going, and you can't stop me."

"Um, guys..." Christian said again.

"What?!" they responded hotly. Christian pointed out the door. A dozen Hunters stood in the clearing in front of the safe house, all with guns trained on them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

"Fang Breaker," a voice shouted out, "Come quietly." Mike stood in the door frame, obscuring Renesmee from the view of the Hunters outside. He gave Christian a quizzical look. The color drained from Christian's face.

"Th-that voice," he stammered, "Adam is here."

Mike glared at Christian, "How'd he find us so quickly?"

"There's only so long we can hide," Christian replied, "He has more than enough resources to find us. I suggest you do what he says, Mike."

"Fang Breaker, you and the Control Switch come out the front door with your hands raised," Adam ordered, his voice amplified through a megaphone. Reluctantly, Mike shoved Christian out first. He grabbed Renesmee by the arm and knelt down to meet her eyes.

"Grab Jacob and make a run for it as soon as you can, alright?" he told her sternly. She nodded, shocked. He followed Christian outside. The two of them stood outside on the lawn, surrounded by Tank Blockades and smaller violet-eyed men with guns. The men snapped their fingers in unison, and intricate lines of purple light encircled the ground under their feet. Mike felt his leg muscles tighten; he was unable to move them. Adam approached the two of them, pulling off his shades.

"Nice work, Christian," he said, "I knew you'd lead me right to your little pet project." He turned to look at Mike, "You. Who the hell are you, and what are you doing here?"

Mike swallowed hard, "M-my name is Mike Newton. I'm a vampire hunter."

Adam stared deeply into his eyes, "No, you're not. You're a nuisance. If it wasn't for you, the Truth Seeker wouldn't have fallen into enemy hands. I even hear that you slaughtered all of the Olympic Coven. Tell me, why would I allow a hunter to be so reckless?" Mike opened his mouth to argue, but, after catching a sideways look from Christian, he elected not to speak. Adam continued, "Granted, the vegans you butchered had problems, but their constant meddling with human kind was a manageable problem. I was en route to tell them to relocate elsewhere before this whole mess happened."

"Sir," Christian said meekly, "This is all Langdon's-"

Adam cut him off, "Silence. Langdon is no longer your problem, Christian. Since you and that irritating Aunt of yours couldn't handle a simple rogue agent, he's now _my_ problem. Where is Alix?"

"She's gone," Mike said somberly, "I haven't been able to find her."

Adam's eyebrow rose slightly, "Oh, is that so? Well, Fang Breaker, it sounds like you care about that vampire's well-being. Tell me, how did you come to possess this power?"

He looked up into Adam's fierce gaze, "Christian preformed some sort of ritual on me. I guess I was lucky."

Adam narrowed his eyes, "That shouldn't have given you the Fang Breaker. That power is reserved for those who have an undying hatred for all vampire-kind. A bleeding heart who cares for their kind can't be a Fang Breaker."

Mike set his jaw, "I hate vampires plenty, Adam. Trust me."

"We'll see," Adam turned his gaze to Christian, "My Trap Springers have sealed your little house, Christian. I know you have a half-breed and a werewolf in there." Mike lunged forward, breaking the bonds of his trap momentarily and striking Adam across the face. Mike's limbs locked up again, and Adam punched him hard in the gut. He collapsed, pain radiating through his entire body. Blood spewed from his mouth. "As I was saying," Adam continued, wiping the smudge of dirt from Mike's fist off of his cheek, "They will remain in my custody. You and Mike will do as you're ordered. When I see fit, they will be returned to you unharmed. Are we in agreement?"

Christian looked over at Mike, who was vomiting blood onto the wet grass, "You have your prisoners, Adam. Since we are forced to do your bidding, tell me. What are we fighting?"

Adam grabbed his chin and looked into his eyes, "While I do know more than you do, I don't know much more than that. I was originally hoping to use Connor for this mission, but you'll have to do. Your first mission is as follows; find Alix. Hurry along, now. She may not be alive when you finally do get to her."

The Trap Springers released their hold on Mike and Christian, who stood up rubbing their sore muscles. Adam left, while his men surrounded the safe house, turning it into a prison for Renesmee and Jacob.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Renesmee reached up and placed her chilled hand against Jacob's forehead. He squirmed from the unexpected contact. The violet-eyed Hunters marched through the house, ripping furniture from its proper place and throwing it aside. They banged their fists into the walls, inspecting the holes that they made for possible things behind them. With each impact, the whole house shook, unsteady. Two Tank Blockades entered Jacob's room.

"Out," one barked, "We're searching this room."

"He's sick," Renesmee responded. This earned her a swift blow to the side of the head, which sent her reeling. Hurt, Renesmee picked herself up off of the floor and exited the room. She stopped in the hallway just in time to see them pick up the bed where Jacob rested and pitch it against the wall. He yelped out in a mix of surprise and pain.

"No!" she called out, rushing over towards him. The Hunters knocked her out of the room, tossing Jacob out as well. They slammed the door shut behind them. Renesmee inspected the wound on Jacob's chest, horrified that they had reopened. She pulled Christian's thread from her pocket and quickly stitched up his wound. It was difficult due to the amount of blood pouring out of his chest. Jacob gasped in pain, mumbling incoherently. Renesmee pulled the thread tight, cursing under her breath.

"God, this is so boring," a Trap Springer lamented downstairs.

Another Hunter sighed, "Tell me about it. It's not like Adam actually expects us to find anything in this dump. Let's just face facts, we're glorified babysitters in here."

"This shift is such a bummer," the first one groaned, "I can't wait until we switch at eight. I'm itching for some action."

Mike ran through the forest, glad to be able to use his legs. Several Hunters watched him as he darted past, but he paid them no mind. "As much as I enjoy this situation," Mike said into his earpiece, "Please tell me that you've got something."

"Wish I could say for sure," Christian replied, "But none of the surveillance has picked up on Alix's location. Our best bet is to check the spots where she'd most likely be holed up."

"Alright, tell me where to-" A massive arm collided with Mike's face, knocking him off of his feet. A Tank Blockade cracked his knuckles while looming over him. Mike rubbed the spit from the corner of his mouth and stood up. "What's the big idea?" he snapped, "We're on the same side, you know."

"The hell we are," the Tank Blockade sneered, "You're just some spoiled little punk who got lucky with Fang Breaker. You don't hold a candle to the real deal."

"Oh, is that right?" Mike popped his neck, "Well, don't just stand there and say that. Prove it to me."

"Mike," Christian warned, "We really don't have time for this."

"Listen to your Control Switch," the Tank Blockade smirked.

"It's fine, Christian," Mike responded, "I'll take this guy out no problem, and we'll get started." Several more Tank Blockades stepped out, followed by a few Trap Springers. "Okay, this might be harder than I thought."

The Tank Blockades pounced at Mike. He hopped back, barely avoiding their reach. Dozens of violet lines shot up around his feet, locking down his legs. The Tank Blockades reached out for him. Mike punched the first one to reach him into the rest, toppling them over. He trudged out of the circle. A Tank Blockade flew at him, launched by the others. Mike rolled our of the circle, missing his flying body by mere centimeters. The Trap Springers pulled out their guns and took aim at Mike. He jumped high up into the air, and the Blockades followed suit. Purple bullets whizzed through the airborne Blockades, striking a few of them in the back. Mike collided with a Blockade in air and grabbed him by the collar. The two of them crashed down to the ground just as the Trap Springers released another volley. Mike shielded himself with the Blockade before launching him at the Springers. They quickly scattered to avoid him. He jumped on top of the nearest one to him and wrestled the gun from his hand. The Springers shot at him, and he dodged them in a zigzag pattern, taking care to aim the gun as he moved. Mike slid to a stop and fired the gun wildly, hitting his targets mostly in the arm and leg. One last Trap Springer took aim with his gun at Mike. Unsure of what to do, Mike grabbed a tree branch off of the ground and threw it at him. The branch smacked him right in the face and knocked him clean off of his feet.

"Boom!" Mike cheered, "Did you see that, Christian?"

"Unit zero," Adam's stern voice interrupted his celebration.

"Copy," Christian responded.

"Report to the following coordinates. There have been reports of a female vampire resisting Hunter forces in the area."

"Understood," Mike said through gritted teeth.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

"Listen, Mike," Christian said through the earpiece in a concerned tone, "I really don't think that it's actually Alix."

Mike slid to a stop, mud splashing all over his pants. He crouched down low, surveying the surroundings. Standing in the middle of the baseball diamond was a woman. She hummed a soft tone to herself while facing the dugout. Mike slowly approached from the outfield, his feet crunching the wet grass beneath him. The woman turned slightly, causing Mike to freeze in his tracks. She continued humming, oblivious to his presence. As he stepped across the second base, the woman stopped humming.

"Mike," Adam's voice boomed out in his earpiece, startling him, "Engage the target!" The woman turned around. Mike did not recognize her, but he did recognize the blood red iris of her eyes. She had to have been a newborn. She licked her lips at him, showing off her teeth. The earth under Mike's feet quivered.

"Langdon, hold on," Dragul signaled. The two of them came to a stop at the foot of a monstrous cliff side. Langdon scanned the horizon, but saw nothing but the rocky cliff and a handful of trees.

"What is it, sir?" Langdon inquired, unable to smell anything unusual. Dragul smirked slightly. Without a word, he headed to a collapsed part of the cliff side. The boulders blocking his path crumbled away at his touch, revealing a woman beneath them. Dragul brushed the sand off of her and touched her forehead.

"This one is strong," Dragul said with a grin, "Especially for one who feeds on nothing but animal blood." Langdon observed the woman with a sneer.

"Oh, that one," he said, "That's the Fang Breaker's little concubine. She's probably the last remaining Olympic Coven vampire alive at this point, I suspect."

"Mm," Dragul replied, lifting Bella's head up off of the ground. Her body shook violently, seizing like mad. Her powerful limbs thrashed about, smashing the rocks nearby. Dragul calmly opened up her left eye with his finger once her thrashing stopped, and he closed his eyes. "Her mind is tortured," he reported, "She doesn't want to kill Mike Newton, but she also wants revenge for her husband's death. My arrival caused her mind to destabilize." Bella roused from her sleep. She spotted Langdon and jumped back, landing high up on the cliff, out of their reach.

The earth underneath Mike opened up, trapping his feet up to his shins in thick mud. Mike struggled to free them, but it felt as if powerful hands were holding him in place. The woman lifted up her hands, and the loose dirt and mud on the baseball field spun around before gathering above her hands. She held out her hand at Mike, and the mud flung itself at him. Mike tried to dodge, and fell over due to his trapped feet. The mud splashed all over him, tightening all around him. The woman cackled. It squeezed Mike, pushing the air out of his lungs. Mike thrashed around in an attempt to get it off, but the mud clung fast. He felt himself lift up off of the ground, and his face was freed from the earth prison. The woman flicked her blonde hair and cackled at him.

"You're not so tough," she taunted him, "They told me that you'd be hard to deal with, and that I should run from you."

"Who?" Mike gasped, sputtering and coughing, "Who told you that?"

The earth squeezed him, forcing him to cry out in pain. The woman laughed, "What, you think I'm the only one still hanging around in this dump? We're taking out these Hunters, one at a time. starting with you." She crushed him with the earth again. Mike yelled out in pain.

"Mike," Christian said, "She seems important. If you take her out, more will come."

Mike smirked, "And that means Langdon will come after me." He flexed his muscles, and the earth cocoon cracked. She stopped her laughter, her expression replaced with one of concern. She attempted to seal up the cracks, but, as Mike continued flexing his limbs, the earth around him cracked and eventually gave way. A pillar of earth erupted upwards from under her feet, launching her across the field. She landed on the home plate as Mike shook off the last of his prison. Panicked, she summoned up several huge boulders. They spun in the air around her, and Mike took a step back. She launched one at him, which he narrowly dodged by jumping over it. While he was airborne, she threw another at him. Helpless, Mike punched it with his fist. It knocked him back before exploding in a cloud of dust. Mike landed on his feet in the outfield, dizzy. Seizing her opportunity, she launched the rest in rapid succession. Mike rushed sideways, dodging the boulders as they rumbled through the outfield, tearing the well-kept grass to shreds in their wake. She ripped out more dirt, forming it into a long snake-like trail above his head. It slithered towards him.

Mike darted towards her, and the dirt snake slapped him hard, knocking him into the fence. It reared up and slammed into him, bombarding him with rocks and mud as it ran through him. The snake returned to the sky, leaving Mike covered in mud and sputtering. The woman cackled once more. "Had enough yet, Fang Breaker?" she cawed at him. He spit out a mouthful of mud and wiped off his chin. Mike ran towards her, but was cut off as a huge rock wall erupted out of the ground, separating them. Mike slid across the dirt, unable to stop himself, and he collided hard with the rock wall. The woman cackled, sending the dirt snake directly at him. Mike punched the rock, leaving little but a dent. Out of options, he jumped up and scurried over the top. She forced the snake to chase him, and he jumped off of the top of the wall, plummeting straight down at her. The snake collided with his back as he fell, burying the two of them in rubble.

Mike shoved the dirt off of himself. He picked the woman up out of the rock pile and inspected her. "Nope," he sighed, "She's not Alix."

"Unit zero," Adam said into Mike's ear.

"Copy," Christian responded.

"Dispose of the girl," he ordered, "You've wasted enough time on this distraction."

Mike looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms, "C'mon, she's just a teenager. If she was bitten soon enough, couldn't we..."

"Follow my order," Adam snapped. Frustrated, Mike averted his gaze in order to stomach what he was about to do.

Dragul stared at Bella, unfazed. Langdon hopped up near Bella. Dragul smirked, "Don't hurt her too badly. I may have use for this one." Langdon suppressed a laugh as he approached. He and Bella traded a few blows, which forced Bella to head higher. Langdon gave chase, scurrying up the rock face with ease. Bella lost her footing and fell, catching herself on a ledge. She struggled to pick herself up. Dragul's feet stepped down on the rock above her. He crouched over and held out his hand to her. The thick fog of confusion lifted in Bella's mind. She looked up into Dragul's dark eyes, and felt something strange. Something powerful. Bella reached up and took his hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Renesmee finished changing the last of Jacob's bandages. He grunted in response, rotating his sore shoulder around in its socket. She arched an eyebrow at him in a threatening way, warning him of the consequences of undoing all of her hard work. Jacob stopped moving his arm and laid down on the bed, using her lap as a pillow. She absentmindedly stroked her fingers through his hair. Downstairs, the Hunters laughed and hollered at one another. To Renesmee's understanding, they were engaging in some form of contest with one another. She wasn't concerned with it. All she wanted was for them to tire themselves out.

Jacob growled, "I don't know how much longer I can stay here, you know."

Renesmee shushed him, "I know that. Unfortunately, there isn't much we can do right now."

"So you're saying that you don't have any plan to get out of here?" Jacob looked up at her, skeptical.

She leaned over, inspecting the door for eavesdroppers, "No, I didn't say that."

Langdon played with the zipper of his red hoodie due to boredom. He paced the length of the school's rooftop, mentally cursing how long it was taking. Frustrated, Langdon stomped hard on the roof, cracking several of the school's windows below. He stomped again, shattering them outright. Glass panes plummeted down and exploded on the ground below. Dozens of Hunters darted over to inspect the situation. "Like ants, all of them," Langdon shook his head in disappointment, "Don't shoot the broken glass, idiots." Several Trap Springers fired at Langdon, who stepped back from the edge before the bullets could hit him. The shots thudded against the inside of the school harmlessly. He listened to the shouting voices of the Hunters on the ground below.

"Langdon has been spotted! I repeat, Langdon has been spotted on top of the high school. Requesting backup!" Langdon couldn't pick out which one said what, since the Trap Springers started firing at the building in a panic. Calmly, he hopped down off of the other side, landing quietly in a shrub. One of the Trap Springers nearby spotted him mere milliseconds before Langdon removed his head and arms from his body. He grabbed the corpse's radio before it hit the ground.

"Hey Adam," Langdon cooed into the radio, "You should hurry over. I have something to say to you." Silence followed. "C'mon, buddy, don't be like that. We go back a long ways." No response. The Hunters nearby convened towards his position. "Adam, you're being rude." All of the Trap Springers took aim at him. Langdon let out a sigh, "Fine, but what happens is your fault."

Jacob paced the room, taking care not to draw too much attention with his footsteps. Renesmee stretched her arms over her head while sitting on the bed. She stared at him until he stopped pacing. Jacob subtly closed the door and locked it. "Okay," he stood in front of her, "What's your plan?"

She sighed, "It's not much of a plan, to be honest. The Hunters guarding us switch between a day shift and a night shift at ten thirty. It takes them about five minutes to switch out, so that's not a lot of time. Plus, the house is under constant surveillance."

Jacob nodded, "Yeah, that is a problem. Thing is, they're watching the house."

Renesmee leaned forward, "Don't tell me you've got something."

"If I'm right, then five minutes is all we'll need to get out of here," Jacob continued pacing, "There is a support beam in the basement. Since this house is mostly destroyed already, I'd bet that one solid hit will knock it down. When they leave for their shift change, we slip into the basement and take it out. While they scramble to deal with the collapsing house, we escape."

She nodded, "That could work, but how do we survive a collapsing house in a decent enough condition to make it out?"

Jacob looked at her quizzically, "As long as you can fit through the basement window, we should be fine. Worst case, I can get you out of here."

"Jacob, I don't think-"

"Worst case," Jacob repeated, touching her shoulder to reassure her. "We're going to get out of here," he added.

Adam's car arrived at the high school, parking in the middle of the lot. He climbed out and adjusted his shades. Langdon stood in the middle of a giant pool of blood, with the bodies of Hunters strewn all over the parking lot. Adam approached cautiously.

"Can you believe it?" Langdon grinned, his face coated with blood, "This town used to house an entire vampire coven, and no one even noticed. I'd bet that they even went to school here. The Cullens; most gorgeous, most popular, most likely to succeed. Most talented. Best jawline..."

"What do you want, Langdon?" Adam asked.

"Oh, I want your head," Langdon replied casually, "But the big fight between you and me is a little early. Right now, I'm here to give you a message."

Adam glared at him, "Out with it, traitor."

Langdon grinned again, rummaging through his pockets, "Hang on, I had it here somewhere." He pulled out a blood-soaked piece of paper out and dusted it off before opening it. "It's kind of hard to read, since your men just had to go and rudely bleed all over it. A ha." He cleared his throat, "The war has begun. Hunters against Vampires. You, the Hunter's leader, will lose this war to the greatest vampire army of all time." Langdon tossed the note carelessly into a blood puddle. "So stilted." Adam looked away as his radio rang out with multiple calls for help. An entire army of vampires with special abilities had appeared, and that they were attacking the Hunter headquarters. Adam glared at Langdon.

"This isn't over," Adam snarled.

Langdon smiled a toothy grin, "Try not to get killed, kid."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Who...? Who are you? How did you get past the guards?

Chapter 10.

Renesmee stared at the ticking analog clock. Each second that ticked past felt like a small eternity for her. She cursed internally, wishing that the time would strike ten thirty. It was hard enough worrying about the plan, but the worst part, for her at least, was the waiting. Jacob paced back and forth in front of her, desperately trying to keep his hands from shaking. The clock struck ten. Renesmee breathed a heavy sigh. "We've only got half an hour left to go," she said, "I hope you're ready for this."

Mike headed north from the baseball diamond. Christian babbled into his earpiece, but Mike tuned him out. The contents of his stomach churned to and fro, threatening to expel themselves out of him forcefully, if necessary. He stopped, clutching his knees while breathing heavily. He vomited violently. Several voices cackled at him.

"How pathetic," a male voice remarked, "Puking your guts out in the middle of nowhere. You should be ashamed." Mike looked up to see four vampires; two male and two female. The one talking held up his hand, sparks of static crackling between his fingers.

The female standing nearest to him crossed her arms, "He doesn't seem so tough. I say we take him down." Steam poured off of her with each raindrop that struck her.

The static one smirked, "Sounds like easy prey to me." Mike's legs lifted off of the ground and he floated helplessly in the air. The other male holding out his hand seemed to be the source. The static vampire launched a bolt of electricity straight into Mike. He called out in pain. The steaming vampire conjured a giant ball of flame and threw it at Mike. He struggled to move, but the electricity coursing through him locked up his muscles. The fireball exploded, shrouding him in flames. The second female used her power to lift up a giant chunk of concrete, which she flung at him. The concrete knocked him out of the gravity-manipulating vampire's grasp, smashing him into the ground. The four vampires approached his crumpled form slowly, laughing as they fired off their powers in all directions. Mike felt his vision blurring, as he threatened to black out. He scrambled to his feet, only to be blasted with a stream of fire. The gravitational force then launched him high into the air, where he was assaulted with a barrage of lighting. He fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

The clock struck ten thirty. Renesmee and Jacob scurried down the stairs, stopping at the end. Several footsteps marched around in the kitchen area just beyond them. The footsteps faded, and Renesmee led the way into the basement. Jacob locked the door behind them, sure that it would do little to hold anyone back. Renesmee scanned the area, looking at each wooden beam as she passed by it.

"Hurry," Jacob whispered nervously, his eyes on the door.

"This one," she indicated the thickest one. Jacob headed over to the nearest window and, with great difficulty, he managed to pull it open. A startled cry came from outside of the house. Without hesitation, Renesmee wheeled back and struck the wooden support beam.

The static vampire grabbed Mike around the collar, pulling him up by his throat to eye level. "I'm surprised you were able to survive that. You must be something else." Mike feebly clutched at the vampire's arm. The static vampire chuckled, "Time to die, Hunter."

Dozen of images flashed through Mike's mind. He envisioned everyone he had known. His mind played a vision of Bella standing opposite him in the warehouse where they fought against Langdon. He locked eyes with her, and the same feeling washed over him as back then. He wanted to save her. Mike's arm shot up and caught the static vampire's fist a fraction of a second before it hit his face. Mike's eyes rolled around in his head, scaring the vampire holding him. He jumped back as Mike severed the vampire's hand from its body. The static vampire howling in response. The four of them launched a massive barrage against Mike. Running on pure instinct, Mike avoided their assault, vanishing from their field of view. The fire vampire gasped in surprise as Mike hand burst through her chest from behind. They all jumped back, and Mike grabbed the gravity vampire by the jaw and ripped his teeth straight out of his skull before concaving his head in a plume of dust with his bare hands. The telekineticist launched a wave of debris at Mike. He sprung up off of the ground, hopping from one chunk of rock to another with such force that her wave exploded into a giant cloud of dust. Mike caught her around the throat and crushed her upper torso into dust. The static vampire, in a panic, launched a spark of electricity into the dust cloud. Mike turned back as the dust exploded into a massive fireball.

The static vampire stood to his feet, smirking, "Not so tough now, are you?" He felt a presence behind him. As he fired electricity from his hand at the thing behind him, Mike reached out and grabbed him by the shoulder. The circuit closed, and the vampire erupted into flame. "W-what... What are you?!" the vampire howled as it barbecued itself. Mike struck its smoldering corpse, exploding it into ash.

"Unit zero," Adam said sternly, "Report to base immediately. There is a large scale vampire attack."

Mike shook his head, bewildered by the scene in front of him. It took him a few moments to register what Adam had said. "Roger," he said shakily, "I'm on my way."

Renesmee clutched handfuls of fur on Jacob's back as he ran as fast as his wolf legs would carry him. Trees whizzed by as they passed them, and purple lights flew past from behind them. "Where are you going?" Renesmee yelled at Jacob. Jacob grunted reassuringly in response. The Trap Springers fired wildly at the two of them. Renesmee looked behind her to see a dozen of them chasing after them, guns at the ready. Jacob skidded to a stop, nearly throwing Renesmee off of his back. The Trap Springers approached cautiously, guns readied. They all stopped in their tracks and slightly lowered their guns. With no warning, all of the Trap Springers retreated into the forest. Jacob and Renesmee exchanged bewildered glances before heading off in the opposite direction.

Jacob stopped along the edge of the forest, near the beach. He returned to his humanoid form. Renesmee opened her mouth to say something, but stopped herself. He headed into the cabin, hurriedly opening the door. An expression of horror crossed his face. Renesmee followed him inside quietly, unsure of what to say. Jacob opened and closed his mouth a few times, nearly on the verge of tears. As Renesmee tried to speak, he whispered something that she could barely hear.

"They're gone," he whimpered, "My whole pack is gone."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

The sun dipped down below the horizon. Adam watched from his desk chair, adjusting the sunglasses on his face. Outside of his office, dozens of shouting voices rang out, soon followed by a shrill alarm. He leaned forwards, his arms crossed in front of him with his elbows on the rich wooden desk. Adam folded his hands in front of his face.

Trap Springers immolated. Vampires fell to barrages of violet rounds. Tank Blockades were overpowered by hordes of vampires. The entire compound fell into a state of pure chaos. Mike skidded to a stop on the hill overlooking Adam's fortress. His senses were overpowered with the sights and sounds of horrendous slaughter. His stomach turned inside-out, and he spat the contents out onto the ground. He could feel his legs shaking, but he had something he needed to do. Quickly he scanned through the smoke until he managed to find the house that contained Renesmee. He gasped in horror. Mike rushed over towards it, pushing his way through the vampires between him and the house.

Mike fell to his knees in front of the destroyed house. Somewhere in the wreckage, he knew was Renesmee's body. Grief built up inside of his. Frantically, he rushed over to the crumbled wood pile and dug through it in desperation. While he dug, several vampires surrounded him. They all looked at one another, unsure of his behavior. Cautiously they approached him, readying to strike. One of them stepped on part of the house. Mike's head snapped up, tears rolling down his cheeks. The vampires rushed him quickly. He jumped straight up into the air and grabbed the first one's head while he flipped overhead. He ripped his head from his body as his feet hit the ground. The others charged him, and Mike struck them down without hesitation. Mike crushed the head in his bare hands, sending powdered vampire remains into the soft breeze.

A pair of hands applauded him. Mike looked over and spotted Langdon leaning against a nearby tree, clapping for him. "See," he smirked, "I knew you could handle normal vampires, Mikey. I brought them here just so you could dispose of them. Aren't I generous?" Mike rushed him and threw a punch. Langdon dodged effortlessly, and Mike's punch split through the tree like a hot knife through butter, spraying the surrounding area with splintered wood. Langdon dipped and ducked through Mike's relentless barrage, easily predicting his every attack. Mike wheeled back and punched with as much might as he could muster. Langdon deflected his attack with his wrist, laughing.

"I'll kill you!" Mike yelled. He jumped back, barely avoiding Langdon's counter punch.

"As much as I'd enjoy seeing you attempt that," Langdon remarked, "I have more important matters to attend to. Now, seeing as how I can't have you following me, I have a little playmate for you." A force struck the side of Mike's head, sending him flying through the air and crashing to the ground. He stood up, his head spinning. Alix stepped out between him and Langdon. "Oh, and one more thing," Langdon added, "Renesmee isn't actually dead." Mike moved to followed Langdon's retreat, which allowed Alix to strike him several times. Mike keeled over, the wind knocked out of him. She picked him up by the hair on his head and punched him hard in the face. The force of the impact caused Mike to backflip through the air before he landed on his stomach with a heavy thud.

Mike coughed up a mouthful of blood. He quickly rolled, narrowly avoiding Alix's stomping foot. It left a small crater each time she stomped down where his head had been moments before. He continued rolling until he managed to hop up to his feet. He swiftly ducked, avoiding Alix's roundhouse kick, and he jumped backwards to dodge her second leg. She turned to face him, her hands up in a combat stance. Mike spat out some more blood.

"You hit a lot harder than I'm used to," he remarked. He charged forwards. She held up her arms to her face defensively, and Mike threw several punches to her body. Alix blocked his attacks with her arms, caught one of his overextended punches, and proceeded to flip him over her shoulder. He landed on his feet, his back bent over. As she readied her other arm to strike him, he hopped up, wrapped his legs around her waist, and used her own forward momentum to flip her onto her back. Mike grabbed her arm and pinned it between his legs. "Stop this, Alix!" he threatened. She called out in pain as he pulled back on her arm. "We're on the same side, here. Don't make me do this."

Alix rolled herself up into a ball, sprang up, and locked her hands together in one fluid motion. She found her footing, picked up Mike, who was still clinging to her arm, and smashed him against the ground. He held fast, and she, in turn, smashed him against the ground multiple times. Something cracked, and Mike let her go. She wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth.

"You're still too green," she said, "You don't know what you're talking about, either. I've seen enough to know what side is the right one to be on. You've made your bed with Adam, and now you get to die with that bastard."

Mike felt his consciousness slipping away. "W-why... him..."

She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, "Because I owe him one. He saved my life. I don't expect a babe like you to understand."

Alix turned and headed into the forest. Mike watched her, his vision blurring. He slipped into unconsciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

A Trap Springer crashed through Adam's office door. He looked over at the charred corpse, sighing in disappointment. The doorway that lay beyond revealed lightning strikes, flash fires, explosions, and violet bullets whizzing by. He slowly stood up to his feet, pushing off of the table with his hands. As he stepped outside, the agonizing screams of his dying men rushed into his ears. Adam pulled off his sunglasses and slipped them into his front breast pocket. He reached down, grabbed a hand-held gun from the dead Trap Springer, and pointed it out in front of him.

A bright flash of white blinded all of the combatants; Vampire and Hunter alike. It faded as quickly as it had arrived, and an uncountable storm of violet bullets fell from the sky. The bullet storm ripped the army of vampires to shreds, exploding them into plumes of vampiric ash. Adam pulled off another gun from the same Trap Springer and fired once more. Another bullet storm cut off the remaining Vampires who attempted to flee from his assault, brutally murdering them all. Adam tossed the two destroyed guns to the side and put his sunglasses back on. He turned around and met the gaze of Langdon, who watched him decimate an entire army from atop a trees several miles away.

"Your power is great," Adam said. Langdon's eyes widened; he could hear him as clearly as if he were standing right next to him. "However," he continued, "Some things are greater. Deliver your message to your master before I turn my wrath on you as well, traitor." Langdon departed, too stunned to speak. Adam gathered his radio from his belt. "Unit zero. Report."

"Mike has been beaten in combat," Christian responded curtly, "He sustained great injuries, and was unable to stop Langdon."

Adam clenched his other hand into a fist, "Failure is not an option, Christian. See that he recovers, and send him up to my office as soon as possible."

"But-" Christian started.

"Don't disobey me," Adam interrupted.

Christian holstered the radio on his belt and returned to look at Mike's crumpled form on the metal operating table. He pulled out his shimmering thread and stitched up Mike's wounds. Halfway through suturing his wounds, Mike woke up. He tried to move, but found himself strapped down to the table. Saying nothing, Christian tapped him twice on the forehead with the palm of his hand.

"What happened?" Mike asked, "Did the army-"

"Adam took care of it," Christian responded, "Unfortunately, he was the only one strong enough to take out such a powerful army. An entire army of vampires with abilities. I have never seen anything like it. Looks to me like one of them beat you soundly, as well."

He swallowed, "It... it was Alix. She's on Langdon's side."

Christian sighed, "I was afraid of that. Alix must've been badly beaten from her fight with Emmett, and Langdon took advantage of her."

"She didn't seem like she was acting against her will," Mike said reluctantly, "She's not being controlled. She willingly joined the side of the man who murdered her husband." Christian fell silent. "What aren't you telling me, Christian? Who is Adam?"

Christian finished his last stitch, "You should go and ask him yourself. He wants to see you." Irritated, Mike ripped out of his restraints and marched away from Christian. He headed outside of the hospital wing, mildly surprised to find a large hole where the hallway wall had been. Countless Hunters walked around the premises, busily spraying fire extinguishers and cleaning up charred debris. As he headed towards Adam's office, he spotted a large pile of dead Hunters next to an even larger pile of Vampire remains. A chill of dread ran down his spine.

Mike reached up to knock on Adam's door. "Enter," he said, predicting Mike's presence. Unsure, Mike opened up the door. Adam stood with his back to Mike, staring out the window. "You failed, Mike. It's because of you that so many of my men were killed. Care to explain yourself?"

He swallowed hard, "I-I'm not explaining myself to you. Not until I get to see that Renesmee is safe."

"That girl?" He paused briefly, "If she was alive, there's no way she survived the battle had she been outside. Luckily for you, we previously moved her to a more secure location. She's fine, and, more importantly, still in our custody."

Mike clenched his fists, "Fine. What do you want, Adam?"

Adam turned around, "The army that attacked us, do you know who they were lead by?"

"Langdon, right?"

Adam shook his head, "C'mon, Mike. You had to have wondered what caused these immortal creatures to walk the Earth in the first place. Their source. Don't tell me you've always assumed that they had always been here since the dawn of time."

Mike rubbed the back of his head, "Honestly, I've never given them that much thought. I just fight them."

He sighed, "That's what I thought. No wonder you're always getting it handed to you. Listen carefully, Mike. All of my Hunters know this story, and it's time you do, as well. There exists an ancient and powerful vampire. Our records indicate that, since history has been recorded, he has existed. He is believed to be the source of all of the vampire scourge. The father of all vampires has many names, but he calls himself Dragul. Last night, we witnessed a fraction of his power."

Mike's eyes widened, "He was here?"

"Of course not," Adam snapped, "Dragul wouldn't dare show his face to me. However, he is the only vampire in existence able to create such a powerful fleet of vampires with supernatural abilities in such a short amount of time. Had he not instructed them to attack me and my men directly, he could've easily wiped out all of humanity with that army before we contained it."

"So you're saying that he raised a supercharged army to destroy you?" Mike asked.

"That army couldn't have beaten me all by itself," Adam responded curtly, "No. This isn't about us, Mike. I believe he sent this army after us to distract me from what you were up to. Care to tell me what happened to you?"

Mike shook his head, "I was taken out by one of Langdon's lackeys before I had a chance to stop him. Completely blindsided."

Adam leaned forward on his desk, "Are you lying to me, Mike?"

Mike leaned back. "No, of course not," he lied.

Jacob stopped moving. He had pounded the dirt in front of his cabin home into mush in his grieving anger. Renesmee, unsure of what else she could do, sat down beside him. She reached up and touched his shoulder reassuringly. Initially he recoiled from her, but soon he stopped moving. He shook violently, sobbing softly, with his clenched hands full of dirt and sludge. She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled his neck.

"Aw, cute," a voice caused them to look up at the cabin's roof. Langdon sat on the roof with his feet dangling off the side. "This place is usually noisier," he commented, "Where did your pack go?"

Jacob sprang up to his feet, "Langdon! What have you done?!"

Langdon hopped down, landing softly on the forest floor in front of Jacob, "Me, or your former captors?" Jacob immediately lunged at Langdon, his body rapidly transforming into that of a wolf. Langdon launched him across the reservation and hard into a picnic table. Renesmee assaulted Langdon, who blocked her attacks effortlessly. He grabbed her arms and locked them behind her. She thrashed out at him, but his grip overpowered her. He lifted her up off of the ground and grabbed her face, pointing her at Jacob.

Jacob let out a loud erupting howl and his wolf form grew from his rage. Soon, he towered over the building. Before he could charge Langdon, his head whipped around, spotting another vampire nearby. A bald man wearing a suit stepped out from the cabin. Jacob reeled back, readying himself to pounce. The vampire held up his hand as Jacob ran towards him. Jacob untransformed and hit the ground, unconscious. Renesmee called out to him, horrified. She struggled against Langdon's hold, finding part of his hand near her mouth. She grabbed his hand with her teeth and bit down, hard. His blood filled her mouth. He yelped in pain and dropped her. Renesmee ran off into the forest, daring not to look back in case they had followed her. After running a few miles, she stopped and looked back. They were nowhere to be seen. Breathing heavily, Renesmee continued deeper into the forest.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Mike crushed the tin cup in his hand, frustrated. He tossed the crumpled mass of metal to the floor and groaned. Christian looked over the crumpled cup, frowning slightly.

"I feel so helpless," he lamented.

Christian studied him, "What matters did Adam want to discuss with you?"

"He basically blamed the whole ordeal on me entirely," Mike said, "He said that it was my fault that Dragul raised an entire army and attacked this place."

"Wait. Did he actually say that Dragul is involved?" Christian perked up.

Mike nodded, "He went on with this story about how this Dragul was the only one who could've raised such a powerful army in such a short time, and that he sent the army after Adam to distract him from me."

Christian folded his hands in front of his face, deep in thought. "I did have a suspicion that Dragul may be involved in the events lately, but I couldn't be sure. If he's here in Forks, then the hardships you have been facing have only just begun."

Mike leaned forwards in his chair, "Tell me everything I need to know."

Christian sighed, "I'm afraid there isn't much I know about Dragul. He was even capable of eluding the likes of Connor to the full extent of his powers. What the Hunters have uncovered about him, however, is that he has a myriad of immense power. One of his most powerful abilities seems to be mental manipulation."

Mike clasped his hands together in realization, "That must be what happened with Alix! She has to be being manipulated."

"Perhaps," Christian mumbled, unconvinced.

Mike stared at him for a moment, "What makes you so sure, Christian, that she isn't being controlled?"

"That's because I know what she's capable of," Christian remarked hotly, "Even with Dragul's abilities, he would have a hard time keeping a newborn vampire under his control for an extended period of time. If Alix has been with Langdon all this time, she is doing it of her own free will."

"Okay, okay," Mike sighed, "Let's say for argument's sake that she has chosen to side with someone else. Why would she side with the man who murdered her husband?"

Christian narrowed his eyes, "Because Langdon isn't what he seems. I didn't have the chance to really talk about him before now, but there are things about him that you need to know, Mike. Firstly, he's not actually a vampire."

Mike blinked, "I'm sorry, what?"

"He has a unique Hunter ability," Christian explained, "Langdon has what Truth Seekers refer to as Dark Justice. It's a Hunter power which gives him all of the physical qualities of a vampire."

Mike's mouth dropped open slightly, surprised, "You've got to be kidding me. So then why has he been terrorizing my hometown?!"

"Adam put Langdon in deep cover. Langdon's abilities quickly grabbed Aro's attention. Once Langdon denied all covens, however, Aro became irritated and attempted to capture him and force him into the Volturi. After fending off the first Volturi assailant, Langdon figured out that, once he bit a vampire and drained the venom from it, he could inherit their powers. He went blood drunk, slaying anyone who came across him. We tried to put a stop to it, but we found out that he could do the same thing to Hunters as well. Unable to control him, Aro used a combination of vampire sacrifices and riches to lure Langdon around and do his bidding."

Mike leaned back in his chair, the front two legs lifting off of the ground, "I see. So Langdon is actually a Hunter, and he's been driven crazy by his desire for ultimate power. That still doesn't explain why he was so willing to do Edward's bidding and try to kill me."

Christian cleared his throat, "Connor mentioned your involvement to me before he was deployed here. He told me that Langdon kept you alive because he knew you had a special power. Apparently, he had been watching you for several days before he attacked, and he wanted to lure us to you so he could see the full extent of your powers. Langdon wasn't expecting you to be a Fang Breaker, however."

Mike rubbed his temples, the chair clanking down on the floor, "Argh! This is a lot to take in. Which side is Langdon on? Is he trying to devour my power? Why is Alix involved?"

"Those questions could only be answered by Alix. Or Connor," Christian said meekly. Mike looked down, filled with guilt. Mike's radio beeped.

"Unit Zero," Adam's icy voice broke the silence, "There's been reports of an alien force moving in the forest twenty clicks north of the base. Go investigate."

"Roger," Christian said begrudgingly. "Mike," he added, "Don't think about it too much, okay? Just treat Alix like a hostile until we figure out what's really going on." Mike nodded before strapping his thin sword onto his back. He slipped out of the office, the door closing lightly behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

Mike darted through the trees, his mind still cycling through the words that Christian said moments ago. He could feel his rage building up under the surface. Part of him wanted to find out where Renesmee was being kept, bust her out, and run away from it all. Mike shook his head. That wouldn't work. Adam would hunt them down. He needed to find a way to get out from under Adam's thumb. While he thought to himself, he failed to spot a pair of pale yellow eyes watching him. The wolf that the eyes belonged to readied itself. Mike clenched his fists, a sense of helplessness washing over him.

"Mike, look out!" Christian called out. Mike jumped back just as the massive wolf crashed down where he had been moments ago. The wolf lunged again, and Mike grabbed it around the snout with a strong grip. He spun it around him and launched it into a nearby tree. It smashed into the tree trunk with a yelp and scurried off.

"Found the alien force," Mike remarked through gritted teeth, "It's just a pack of wolves. Probably the Black pack, considering the thing lived through what I just did to it."

"Copy that," Adam responded, "Stay at your post. My men will funnel the pack towards you. Subdue them, but don't kill them. We need to examine them."

"Roger," Mike spat, leaning against a tree. He could hear Christian mulling inaudibly over something on the other end, but he ignored him. Frustrated, Mike tapped his fingertips against the tree bark. Dozens of scared wolves rushed towards him. Mike charged them, which caused them to stop momentarily. He struck each one of them, harder than he meant to. They fell to his feet, unconscious. He continued knocking them out until the last wolf slowed to a stop next to the pile of wolves. It snarled at him and pounced. Mike dodged to the side, grabbed the wolf by the scruff of the neck, and tossed it high into the air. Before the wolf could recover, it fell down into Mike's sweeping kick. He knocked it into the pile of its unconscious brethren. Mike wiped the sweat from his brow and spat on the ground.

"It's done," Mike announced, panting slightly.

"You sound winded," Christian said, concerned, "Is everything alright?"

"Mind your damn business," Mike snapped. Several Trap Springers surrounded the pack of wolves, laying down their circles to keep them from leaving. Other Hunters arrived with Adam. The new Hunters rushed over to the wolves and inspected them thoroughly. Adam approached Mike, adjusting his shades.

"Good work, Mike," he said coldly, "We've been hunting these monsters for a while. They're hard to find during the day, and nearly impossible at night. We'll take it from here."

"If you're hunting them, why keep them alive?" Mike asked.

Adam held up his finger as one of the Hunters whispered something in his ear, "That's easy, Mike. It's because I wanted to know if they had been influenced by Dragul. He must've gotten his hands on one of their pack members and corrupted him. Stupid mutts think that having a telepathic link is a good thing. He snapped them like twigs."

"So what does that mean for the pack?"

Adam sighed, "I really wanted to use them as scouts to help us root out Dragul, but my team says that they are too far gone. We've got to put them down."

Mike's eyes widened in horror, "You can't be serious. Why don't you undo the damage Dragul has done? Surely you have the power to do that, right? You single-handedly took down his entire army."

Adam adjusted his sunglasses, "I'm sorry, Mike, if I gave you the impression that your opinion for these abnormal monstrosities mattered to me. These monsters have killed innocent people, and they must be disposed of." Mike threw a wild punch at Adam, who took it straight to the face. Pain radiated through Mike's hand. He struck Adam again with his other hand. More pain followed. Mike jumped back, and Adam disappeared from his field of vision. A powerful hand grabbed him around the back of his neck and lifted him up off of the ground. Mike flailed his limbs wildly, injuring all of the ones which made contact with Adam. During the struggle, Adam's sunglasses fell to the forest floor. In response, Adam threw Mike through several rows of trees. Once he stopped flying through the air, Mike picked himself up out of the splintered wood, his mouth full of blood. He caught a glimpse of Adam's eyes before he put his sunglasses back on.

Adam snapped his fingers, and the Trap Springers surrounding the Black pack detonated their circles. The howls of death echoed through the night air. Mike felt his knees give way. He pounded his anger into the soft forest ground, yelling in sorrow and rage. Adam walked up to Mike and slapped him hard across the face. The force of the blow flung Mike into a nearby tree. Before he could react, Adam grabbed him by the throat and pulled him out of the tree.

"Listen up," he said sternly, "I have another target for you, Fang Breaker. Go to the coordinates that your Control Switch gives you. If you do well, I'll let your pet vampire live. If you don't follow my orders precisely, I will show her corpse to you, followed by Christian's, and then I'll crush you under my boot. Do you understand me?"

Mike gritted his teeth, "Go to hell, you murderous bastard." He spat blood in Adam's face. Adam responded by punching the lights out of him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

Mike opened his eyes to pitch black nothingness. He looked around, unsure of his surroundings. Slowly he stood up, reaching out to feel if anything was near him. "Christian?" He called out. No response. His hands touched nothing as he walked cautiously forwards. "Adam?" Mike tried again. No one answered. Squinting, he tried to see through the veil of inky blackness all around him. "Anyone there?" Nothing. In fact, Mike couldn't heard anything from his surroundings; the only noise he picked up was what came from himself.

"That's not going to work, you know," a voice replied, making him jolt in surprise.

"Who's there?" he asked again. A powerful force struck his face, flinging him backwards through the air. Mike crashed hard into the ground. He wiped something wet off of the side of his mouth. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. Damn it, he cursed internally.

Something collided with his chest, pinning him painfully to the ground. He roared in pain as it crushed his chest. "Pathetic," the voice mocked him, "To think that the great Fang Breaker could be taken down so easily." Mike struggled against the force, but his fingers grasped nothing but air. "So barbaric," it taunted him. Mike jumped back up to his feet, his eyes still completely useless. He prepared himself for the next attack.

It didn't take her long to pick up his scent. Renesmee rushed through the forest, her mind completely focused on the man she was tracking. The wet green trees whizzed by her in a blur as she ran. She skidded to a stop when she came upon a large black orb. Narrowing her eyes, she found it nearly impossible to see into the shroud. However, she had little doubt in her mind; he was inside of that contraption. Swallowing nervously, Renesmee jumped in blindly.

"Oh, what's this? Another insect?" A crude voice replied to her arrival. The darkness overwhelmed her senses. A soft, pained groan reached her ears from a distance that sounded like it was miles away. Quickly she headed towards the source of the noise, holding her arms out in front of her to use as a guide.

Mike took several blows to the gut. He called out in pain and fell to his knees, gasping for air. Something grabbed him by the hair and lifted him up. He threw a few feeble punches of his own, but hit nothing but air. A massive force collided with the side of his head, sending him into the ground. As he lay motionless, a force stomped down on the small of his back. Mike cried out in pain.  
"You're starting to bore me," the voice taunted him, "Maybe I should turn my attention to the little half-breed caught in my web."

Mike's eyes widened, "Don't you dare."

"Oh, strike a nerve, did I?" it laughed, "You should've picked up on this by now; you can't beat me. While I'm in this shroud of darkness, nothing can touch me. I am completely invincible." Wiping moisture from the corner of his mouth, Mike managed to stand back up on his feet.  
"We'll see about that," Mike said through gritted teeth. The force struck his face once more. He retaliated, but it was fruitless.

The voice cackled, "You really are dense, you know that? How can you possibly fight against darkness?" Mike blinked. He could see the faintest outline of something in front of him. It wheeled back and threw a punch at him. Mike dodged and countered, striking it across the face. The figure stumbled back, and Mike advanced, punching it hard across the face. "Ah!" it replied, startled, "Get off of me!"

Another, more familiar voice responded, "For someone who should be quiet, you sure do a lot of grandstanding." Seizing his opportunity, Mike pulled the sword from his back and plunged it directly into the figure's chest. The darkness surrounding him started melting away. Sunlight poured in through beams of light all around him as the shroud of darkness shattered. He stood in a forest clearing with his sword plunged through the chest of a rather tall vampire in regal attire. The vampire stared at him, shocked. Mike then spotted another, smaller person on her knees holding the vampire around his waist. Renesmee looked up at Mike, smiling. Wasting no more time, Mike pulled out his sword before using it to behead the vampire. Once the vampire fell into dust, he turned as Renesmee rushed into his chest.  
"Found you," she said, hugging him tightly. Mike patted her on the head. Blood leaked out of the corner of his mouth, and he launched into a coughing fit. He fell to his knees, sputtering. "Oh God!" she responded. He shook off her offers for help.

"I'm fine," he lied, feeling his bruised ribs under his shirt, "Let's just get out of here. Where can we go and hide out?"

She helped him up to his feet, "I know just the place." Renesmee led him to an old cave deep in the bowels of the forest. Once there, Mike spotted a familiar silhouette emerging to greet them.  
"Hello, Christian," Mike said, "Nice to see that you care enough about me to leave me to die in the middle of the forest."

"It couldn't be helped," he replied, "Adam ordered everyone to leave you where you lie as punishment for disobeying him. I barely managed to squirrel away from him after I spotted this one lurking about." He gestured to Renesmee, who's face turned a slight pink.

Mike clenched his teeth, "What happened?"

"Jacob and I managed to escape from Adam's makeshift prison," Renesmee began, "Once we gave the Hunters the slip, Jacob rushed over to La Push to see if he could reconnect with his pack. He mentioned something about tortured voices. While we were there, we got ambushed by Langdon and another vampire; a bald guy in a suit. He overpowered Jacob without any effort at all. I barely managed to escape with my life." She sniffed, trying to hold back her tears. "I was so scared. I have no idea if Jacob is even still alive! We have to go help him."

Mike grimaced, "He's still alive. He has to be. Alright, that settles it. Our number one priority is to get our friends back from the enemy. I'm going to go to La Push to see if I can find anything to lead us to where they are. Renesmee, you stay here. Christian, I need you to get as much information as you can on Dragul."

Christian nodded, "Understood. Do you think it's wise to go out there all on your own?"

Mike shook his head, "No, but I'm not running from Langdon and his goons anymore. It's time we talked, face to face."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

La Push was devoid of life. Mike carefully tread on the soundless grounds, inspecting the empty wooden cabin for signs of any trespassers. As he approached the swinging screen door of the cabin, Mike felt the keen sense that someone was watching him. He took a step back, and several Hunters jumped out of hiding, guns trained on him.

"Mike Newton," a Trap Springer said, "You have been ordered to return to headquarters."

Mike popped his neck from side to side, "It took you guys long enough to find me. I have a little message for your boss. If he wants me, he'll have to come and find me himself." Two Tank Blockades jumped at him, arms outstretched. Mike remained motionless, and they grabbed onto him, forcing him down to the ground. As they moved to pick him up, Mike grabbed them both by their wrists and threw them off of him. The Trap Springers fired their violet bullets at him. Moving quickly, Mike darted behind the nearest Tank Blockade, who's massive size soaked up the attack. He fell limp to the ground, groaning in pain.

The Trap Springers split up; three ran to Mike's left, and four to his right. The Tank Blockade jumped high over Mike's head, his massive feet readying to slam into the ground nearby. Mike jumped up towards him, pulled out his pike sword, and drove it straight through the Tank's foot. The Tank cried out in pain as Mike kicked him off of his sword. The Trap Springers open-fired upon him. Mike fell to the ground, riddled with glowing purple marks. As the Springers approached, he struggled to move his arms and legs. He clenched his teeth, forcing himself to move with all of his might. Mike pounced on one of the Trap Springers advancing from the left, stabbing him straight through the chest. Wild, the Springer fired widly through the air. Mike steered him by moving the sword in his chest, forcing him to blindly shoot at his comrades.

The Hunters backed up. Mike blinked. The Hunters vanished in a red mist. The Trap Springers' attacks took hold, and Mike felt motionless to the ground with a thud. Three vampires casually approached him, threw something over his face, and picked him up.

"Lucky day for this guy," one said with a laugh. Mike struggled to hear, but couldn't move his head, "It's not like the boss to want to meet an outsider so casually."

Mike, helpless for what felt like hours, finally felt feeling return to his limbs. Just as he started planning his escape, his captors set him down on the ground. They took the cloth off of his head, and he found himself face to face with Langdon. Langdon kicked him hard in the chest, sending him falling to his back. Mike let out a gasp, both winded and surprised. He looked up at the cavern ceiling.

"Look at you," Langdon snickered, "Oh, how the mighty have fallen. Stand him up." The vampire goons pulled Mike to a sitting position. Langdon clasped Mike hard on the shoulder and looked eep into his eyes. "You know, I've gotten pretty used to this power your friend so graciously gave me. What was his name? Oh, right. Connor. Connor the Truth Seeker. I knew you'd be at La Push today, and I knew that you'd get paralyzed. I also know that you intend on fighting me once it wears off." He snapped his fingers. Three figures stepped out and lined up behind him. Mike's eyes widened in surprise. Jacob, Bella, and Alix stared back at him.

"No," he gasped, horrified, "What did you do to them?"

Langdon looked briefly over his shoulder, "Oh, you've got it all wrong. _I_ didn't do a damn thing to them. My boss did."

Mike's lips curled into a snarl, "Well, that makes it simple. All I have to do is kill your boss and find a way to get their minds back."

"I admire your conviction, Hunter," A voice from deep in the cavern boomed, "However, it's not that simple." A bald-headed vampire stepped out into Mike's view. His sickly red eyes burned a hole straight through Mike and into his soul. If Mike could move, he would've been shivering like a leaf. "We haven't officially met, yet, Fang Breaker. I have many names, but you may know me as Dragul."

"I'll kill you if you hurt her!" Mike snarled, struggling against his paralysis. Instinctively, Langdon jumped between Mike and Dragul. Dragul softly touched Langdon's shoulder.

"That's quite unnecessary," he reassured Langdon. Langdon relaxed and stepped back, standing next to Bella. Dragul grabbed Mike by the chin and pulled him up close to his face. "Which one of these women are you talking about? This one?" He indicated Alix, who licked her lips at Mike. His hand moved towards Bella, and Mike's jaw tensed in his other hand. "I see," Dragul's eyes danced with amusement. "I am nothing if not an honorable man. This woman's safety will be guaranteed if you were to destroy the King of Hunters."

Mike narrowed his eyes, "Adam."

"Correct," Dragul smirked, "Adam has been a thorn in my side for far too long, now. Do away with him, and all of his Hunters will be rendered powerless without a leader to lead them."

"And if I were to kill you?" Mike spat.

Dragul smiled, "If you are able, I would die. However, those who are connected to me will surely perish as well. So, what's it going to be, Hunter? Kill the man who hunts and kills my kind to save the woman you love, but doom the humans, or kill me along with the woman you so deeply care for?"

Mike opened his mouth to speak, but words failed him. He looked over at Bella. Bella stood motionless, her eyes glazed over with the signs of utter obedience. He silently pleaded, hopeful for any sign of her remaining in the husk standing before him.

Langdon tapped her on the shoulder, and she looked over at him. Laughing, he reached up and caressed her cheek. Mike growled in response.

"Clearly you need time to think it over," Dragul responded. He covered Mike's eyes with his other hand, and Mike quickly blacked out. As his consciousness faded, he heard the faint sound of someone speaking.

"Give him here. I know just where to put him."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

Blinking, Mike opened his eyes. Squinting against the gray light of the sun overhead, he slowly sat up to a seated position. He found himself in a familiar backyard with tall wooden fences bordering each side except for the sliding glass door of the two story house. Had it all been a dream? Mike stood up and wiped the wet dirt off of his coat, hurrying inside to escape the light drizzle. He hung his coat on the hanger next to the back door. Water dripped from it as it hung there. Mike stepped into the adjacent kitchen, cautiously opening the refrigerator. No light turned on, and it felt room temperature. The disgusting smell of rancid food reached his nostrils, and he quickly slammed the door closed. Fighting the urge to vomit, Mike headed out of the kitchen and stepped into the den. Everything was in the same place he had left it. His television on the simple wood-paneled stand facing the love seat and couch that his folks had given him after he told them that he was buying the place. He stepped over to the television and pushed the on button. No response. Typical. Something odd glimmered at him out of the corner of his field of view, so he look to his right.

Red blood dripped down the wooden stairs. He narrowed his eyes. Of course. Langdon had attacked them upstairs. Nothing else would've been touched. He headed towards the foot of the stairs. He could remember when Langdon appeared in the house with him and his wife. Mike could still feel himself lying on the floor, powerless, and Langdon tore Jessica's throat out. He shivered involuntarily.

Mike headed upstairs. He followed the trail of blood, which started at the top of the stairs and continued into the master bedroom. Apparently, Langdon had attacked Jessica when she wasn't looking, and dragged her all the way down the hallway. He took a deep breath, grabbed the door handle, and opened up his master bedroom.

A wall of stench hit him. He sputtered and coughed, backing away from the horrid smell of human death. The floor was covered in deep pools of blood, along with painted scenes of struggling limbs. Mike bolted out of the room just in time to expel his stomach contents in the blood-stained hallway.

"Wait a minute," he hurried back over to the door and peered inside. There, on his bed, sat a simple manila envelope. Mike grabbed it and left the room, opening it up as he headed down the stairs. He stopped at the foot of the stairs, eyes wide.

"Dear Mike," he read the words on the paper out loud, "I know that my time is short, but there are some things you need to know. I know that I won't be able to train you like you need to be trained while I'm alive, so, hopefully, this will suffice." Mike sat down on the couch. He pulled the top piece of paper off of the stack and discarded it next to him.

"Alix and Christian had been tracking you for months before the attack occurred," he continued reading, "They knew that you were a prime candidate for the Fang Breaker hunter ability. This is how they were able to get to you before you succumbed to the wounds that Langdon managed to give to you. This also means that they could've intercepted Langdon _before_ he attacked, but chose not to." Mike swallowed the pit of rage forming in his throat.

"Do with that information what you will," he continued reading, tossing the old page of the note to the side, "Right now, you need to learn how to control this power that you possess. Fang Breaker is an ability that heavily relies on two factors; the strength of vampirism present in your opponent, and the emotional state of the hunter using the ability. The most common emotion involved in the Fang Breaker ability is anger. Many Fang Breakers of days long passed used their rage to great effect. However, there are a multitude of other emotions that humans experience that many old Fang Breakers did not see as valuable." Mike paused, flipping the note to its final page. "Those Fang Breakers are dead. Choose wisely. Connor." Crumpling up the note in his hand, Mike tossed it to the side.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

Mike took a few deep breaths before stepping out into the cold drizzly rain pouring down onto his backyard. He shivered, only partially due to the cold. With a fleeting glance he looked back at the pile of notes barely visible on the kitchen table.

"Okay, you can do this," he said to himself, "Connor believed in you. All you have to do is trust in what he said." Mike closed his eyes and attempted to calm his mind. Images of Adam's army rushed through his head. The Tank Brigades grabbed Renesmee and forced her to the ground. She struggled against their grasp, which earned her a swift strike to the back of the head.

Mike gasped in horror, opening his eyes. He stook the thoughts from his head and tried again. Closing his eyes, something much different played in his mind.

"When are you going to take out the trash?" Jessica asked, kicking his feet off of the coffee table as she walked past. Mike grabbed the television remote lying nect to him on the couch and pressed pause on the movie he had been watching.

"Relax," he said, "I got home only a few minutes ago. Let me decompress from work, okay?"

She rolled her eyes, annoyed, "Don't give me that 'decompress' crap, Mike. You work with your dad at a sporting goods store. How hard could that possibly be?"

Mike sighed, "Fine. I'll take out the stupid trash." He stood up and stretched. Jessica tapped her index finger against her watch.

"Sometime today," she snapped. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm not your damn slave," he spat, "How about, instead of incessantly nagging me about it, you roll up your sleeves and do it yourself?"

"I can't lift it," she fired back.

He smirked, "Oh, don't give me that 'I can't lift it' crap, Jessica. It's not my fault that you're weak." She opened her mouth to argue, but Mike brushed past her. He yanked the garbage bag roughly out of the trash can, causing several cans to spill food out onto the floor.

"Can't you do anything right, you idiot?!" she shrieked. Pissed, Mike threw the bag over his shoulder and stormed outside without a word, leaking a trail of garbage juice all over the floor.

Mike opened his eyes. His fists were clutched, shaking in immense anger. Taking a few deep breaths, he managed to calm himself down. _I've been using anger this whole time,_ he thought to himself, _It's not gotten me very far. I need something else._ Trying again, he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Something else popped into his mind.

Alix stared at him, completely naked in the water. Smiling, she splashed him playfully. "You're such a pervert," she said, laughing. He smiled, pulling off his shirt and pants as he headed towards the water with her. She shielded her eyes when he crashed into the water, sending droplets everywhere. "You know Christian will be back at any moment, right?"

Mike shrugged, "I don't have anything he's never seen before. Besides, I could really use some relaxation time. I've been through so much lately."

Alix swam closer to him, "Oh yeah? Like what?"

"I still haven't stopped Langdon," Mike admitted, "He's tearing the town apart. Apparently, his master is the King of Vampires. He's kidnapped and brainwashed Bella, and you, and I don't know what to do." Alix dunked his head under the water. Sputtering, Mike pried free from her grasp, wiping water from his face.

"You're so serious, now," she teased him, giggling, "You really need to lighten up, kiddo."

"Hey! Buddy!" A stranger's voice roused him from his thoughts. Mike opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by a squad of Hunters. He looked down at his hands. They didn't move. Every muscle in his body was relaxed; free of stress. Mike couldn't remember the last time his arms weren't shaking.

"You're coming with us," a Tank Blockade approached him. He jumped towards him. Mike reached out and caught the Blockade by the throat. Effortlessly, he tossed the Blockade to the side, as if tossing a football. The Tank Blockade crashed through the fence, crushing two of his allies as he flew. The rest of the Hunters charged at Mike, guns blazing. He took a deep breath, briefly closing his eyes. A big smile crossed Mike's face.

The Hunters fell at Mike's feet, too bruised to fight him any longer. Mike grabbed the nearest one by the collar and lifted him up into the air.

"Please," he begged, "Don't kill me! I don't want to die!"

Mike glared at him, "Tell your boss that if he wants to deal with me, he has to fight me himself. Got it?" He shook the Hunter swiftly until the Hunter nodded in agreement. He dropped the Hunter to the ground and stepped back inside. Mike ripped up Connor's notes and burned them in his old kitchen sink before running out to the forest. He arrived at the hideout to find Renesmee waiting for him. She looked up from her dirt drawing on the cave floor.

"So, how'd it go?" she asked cautiously.

Mike sighed, "It's not good. We need to talk, Renesmee."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

"So," Christian said once he arrived at the hideout, "What's the plan?" Mike and Renesmee exchanged disheartened glances. Both of them sat at the table inside the cave, staring down at their hands instead of looking at one another. "Cmon, guys," he continued, hobbling across the cavern floor assisted by his cane, "Not need to look so glum. It can't be all bad."

"I found Dragul," Mike announced, "He told me something I wish he hadn't. If I were to kill him, all of vampire-kind will lose their lives as well."

Christian pursed his lips, "I see. For any other Fang Breaker, the choice would be easy. Kill Dragul. Stop the war. Even if he's lying about that, he's still too dangerous to leave alive."

Renesmee looked up at Christian, "How could you say that so casually? You do realize that if he were to kill Dragul that I would die, too, right?"

Christian nodded, "I apologize, dear. I was only thinking out loud. We have much more to lose than to gain if Dragul's words are actually true."

Mike swallowed, "He's incredibly strong. I can barely fight Langdon off, and Langdon bows to the man's shadow. If he's lying, it's not because he's afraid of anyone. I think he's telling the truth."

"He sees the love you have for his kind," Christian pointed out, "He knows how you feel about Bella and Renesmee. If you're too afraid to fight him because you risk their lives, then he has nothing to worry about and can continue his plans."

You may be right," Mike sighed, "It's just... I don't know if I can stop him, let alone kill him."

Renesmee looked up, "Right now Dragul has my mommy, Jacob, and your friend under his boot. If we can free them, then we don't have to worry about catching them in the cross-fire."

Mike nodded, standing up, "You're right. Alright, Renesmee. We're short on allies, so I can't keep you out of the fray any longer. I need you to fight beside me."

"I...I can't," she said, clenching her fists, "My powers aren't working." Christian bolted to her side, checking her forehead. Renesmee recoiled, wincing from his touch.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked, checking her body for injuries.

She brushed him off, "I'm not sure. I've been getting these really bad headaches lately, too. Things I used to be able to do easily, like running and jumping, have become really difficult to do."

Christian shined a flashlight into her eyes, "Mike, you go ahead and head out. See what you can find out. I'll examine Renesmee here and see if I can't figure out what's wrong with her abilities." Mike grabbed a handheld radio and turned it on. He threw his coat on over his shoulder, displeased by its dampness.

"Hurry up, alright," he said, "I don't know what's going to happen out there. I could use as much help as I can get."


End file.
